Psycho Days! Let The Games Begin!
by 1Zara-Uchiha1
Summary: A sequel - 'Chibi Days! Let The Random Begin' When the Akatsuki leave through the black hole 2 years later on halloween, Luna and Carmen are taken to the Naruto world, round up near the Hot-Spring Village where they meet Hidan's family and figure out the real reason WHY Hidan left. What will happen when the Akatsuki find out the girls are here. OC love! M for Ken and Hidan, on hold
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Days Episode 1

The squeal! It's finally come to life! Mhahaha!

Luna: OMJ Chibi Days has a squeal! This is soo cool we only made Chibi Days like a year ago!

'WE' I'm the only who wrote it, planned and posted it!

Luna: … well I was in it!

Bleh… whatever… okay Luna you know the disclaimers!

Luna: I do! 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson. And Ivy Moonlit Rose Owns Ame Koizume and Ken Koizume.

Okay~! On with the new super story!

* * *

2 years… 2 fucking years SINCE the Akatsuki jumped back into their black hole and into the world and guess what… THEY SUCK! They haven't even mailed us! NOPE NOTHING!

Then again… they are in a different universe… but still that is no excuse for rudeness! Oh and now Luna and I are 18! It rocks being 18 NO MORE SCHOOL! Also I am now 5, 5 foot now and Luna is 5, 7 foot now… she just keeps on growing!

Oh I forgot to mention something… I took Kisame's advice and started anger management again… when I see him next… I am making roast fish out of him! The son of a bitch! I hate that place! They are mentally ill themselves! They… made me talk to sock puppets… it's… was creepy and scary at the same time.

Let's just say… they NEVER showed me those two puppets EVER again after that.

Well it's Halloween again and I'm half expecting my midgets to turn up on my doorstep again. Luna finds it quite funny whenever a cardboard box deliver comes that I HAVE to shake it before opening it.

Well you can never be sure or too prepared for a bunch of Akatsuki midgets. Well it's about 10 pm right about now and it's getting really dark now.

"Woof!" a high pitch bark blocks my thought out as I look down to my little Pomeranian puppy, Sora, who is pawing my legs while looking up to me. He's only about 5 months old now. My mum and dad got me him about 1 month ago so I would bond and hopefully release some of my energy with him. It has somehow worked seeing as I have to walk him, feed him and worst of all… pick up after him.

I never want to have a big dog like a German shepherd now. They will make a bigger mess then little Sora does right now.

"Come here baby," I say to Sora while picking him up. He is my baby I love him more then I love COOKIES! Yes you heard me and don't worry… I'm not drunk… just making sure you people know that.

Sora lets out a small high bark while nuzzling his face into my neck, being very cute as I grin and head to my bedroom to get some stuff for the camp out tonight. This Halloween Luna and I are camping outside with Sora who won't sleep outside my room; he always has to sleep in my room or in the room I am sleeping in. He is a clingy doggy.

I pack some clothes and blankets into a Pikachu backpack along with two bottles of water and a lot of cookies.

Sora barks again as I put him down to put my backpack on. Once I put my backpack, I pick Sora up again who barks with glee while moving round in my arm just to snuggle into my neck as always.

I scratch him behind his ear while walking down my stairs and into the hallway just as the door bell rings loudly. Sora barks loudly while looking over my shoulder to the door as I turn round to get the door.

"I'm coming," I call then flick Sora in his nose which stops him barking but makes him whine like a baby which I treat him like. He is my baby boy.

I open the door and see Luna then, long waist length blonde and blue hair. She grew her hair out but she only has blue highlights now. She couldn't get a college interview with her bright neon blue hair.

I have also grown my hair out a little, I have cut my fringe to just below my eyes and the front of my hair ends at my shoulders while the rest ends at the top of my neck like before.

"Yo Sunny and Sora," she says with a grin before stroking Sora who licks her hand before letting her stroke him. "Ready for the camp out?" she asks while taking her hand away from Sora as said puppy snuggles into my neck again with a small whine.

I hold onto my puppy while nodding to Luna and see Luna has a Miku backpack on her back, many Pein and Sasori keychains on the backpack. Over the last 2 years… Luna has gotten a thing for Sasori seeing as her obsession with Red Heads has come back.

"Yeah," I say to Luna as I put Sora on the floor as he runs in the direction of the kitchen, probably going to get some doggy treats from Lewis since my brother has come for Halloween, he is giving out the sweets this year while Luna and I… and Sora… camp out in the back garden.

"Let's go!" Luna yells while following Sora to the kitchen as I can hear Sora barking from here, I am guessing he is barking at Lewis since he gets all of his doggy treats from my brother. Yeah… my brother has a soft spot for small dogs though he adores German shepherds.

I shrug my shoulders before following the two to the kitchen where I see my brother, Lewis, giving my baby a bone shaped doggy treat as Sora is playing dead, the trick I hate the most out of the 5 tricks Sora knows. Sit, stand, lie down, shake and play dead. I hate those tricks a lot but mostly play dead.

"Sora~ you ready," I call as Sora starts to eat the doggy treat he was given, he rushes over for some water, drinks some then runs over to me, barking his little fluffy head off.

"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woooof!" he barks loudly as I pick him up and snuggle him while he snuggle me back. I love my baby a lot.

"Hurry up Sunny!" Luna calls from the back garden as Lewis shrugs his shoulders to Sora and I before grabbing the skull shaped sweet bowl and walking out of the kitchen. My brother is anti social but trust me, he's as mouthy as I am AND YET HE DOESN'T GO ANGER MANAGEMENT! I hate my brother a lot I hate him more then… then… Orochimaru! Yes I hate him more then the snake pedo himself!

"Hold your horses you red-head-lover!" I yell loudly as Sora barks to the back garden, supporting his mum like a good puppy. I ruffle his fur while walking to the door and see Luna setting up the tent, it can fit 4 people in it since it was meant for my whole family to use but yeah… my mum hates camping.

I walk out into the garden and towards the tent as its almost finished being set up. I suck at setting that thing up; I swear it looked like a flag when I was done with it last time.

I place Sora down, watch as he runs to the tent and jumps into it, finding a nice place in the corner to fall asleep in.

I grin a little to Luna as she jumps in and spreads out her sleeping back in the corner opposite Sora.

I jump in as well and unfold my sleeping bag and place it beside Sora. Sora lets out a lion yawn while curling into a ball as I lie down and dig myself into the sleeping bag.

"Night Luna,"

"Night Carmen,"

"Woof!"

""Night Sora,""

I yawn while just starting to fall asleep but jump slightly as Sora jumps into my sleeping bag just as a crash of thunder hits. Sora whines super loudly as it crashes again and yet… I don't hear any rain. Thank Jashin this tent is waterproof.

"Its okay baby," I say softly to Sora while petting his back. He digs himself into my sleeping bag and snuggles into me like a baby. He whines a little as I start falling asleep, holding onto my fluffy boy for the night.

The next morning

"Sunny… Sunny wake up!" I hear Luna yell as I wave her hand away. I want to sleep I am NOT a morning person damn it!

I grumble a little but sit up anyway. "What do you want Luna," I murmur loudly while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "your ruining my sleepy sleep time," I grumble while weakly opening my eyes, they hurt a lot as sun light streams through the plastic square on the tent. It is meant to wake up the campers in the morning which is one of the reasons why I hate this tent.

"Sunny we are not in your garden no more!" she yells loudly as I slowly open my eyes to her, she has changed out of her PJs and is now wearing a red tank top and baggy white jeans.

I grumble some swears under my breath as I see Sora snoozing in my other pillow, his ears flat against his head as he whines in his sleep.

I look out of the plastic window thingy and see forest and nothing but forest… shit… we are NOT in my back garden no more.

"Fuuuuuccck," I swear loudly while quickly changing out of my PJs into some shinny red jean and a baggy white shirt with a nyan cat on the front of it. I trip over my bag which earns a snicker from Luna who is watching with a small smile.

"Oi I know where you live; don't make me bite you!" I say with a glare as she covers her mouth, she's still grinning but at least I can't see it.

I shake my head to her while unzipping the tent and climbing out of it, my neck clicks from how weirdly I slept yesterday.

"Oww my back,"

"You sound like Kakuzu,"

"I'll bite you! You know I will!" I threaten as Luna jumps out of the tent and backs away from me, eyes wide as she knows I have a little bit of the hots for Kakuzu. Hey most of the Akatsuki members are smexy and hot so say nothing people of my mind.

Luna laughs a little bit before reaching into the tent, "Oi! Sora! Wake up puppy!" she yells into the tent which is soon followed by a lot of barking and Luna yelling. "AHH don't attack me puppy!" Luna yells while running behind me as Sora jumps out of the tent, awake while looking around.

"Yo Baby," I say with a smile while kneeling down as je runs over to me, almost tripping over his paws.

"Woof!" he barks as I pick him up and then stand up, I grin to Luna as she stares at Sora with a 'your dog is evil' look while Sora snuggles into my chest, his tongue sticking out a little.

"Luna, pack the tent away, we're see if there are any towns or cities near by," I say to her while petting Sora, I just don't trust myself with that tent, knowing I'll break it in some way or another.

Luna sighs softly while taking the pegs out of the ground and starts to pack the tent away before putting it away in her bag.

I yawn widely while stretching my arms out, man I hate getting up while the sun is over my head, and not falling to evening.

"Well, let's get moving," I say with a wave of my hand before looking to the sky, I spot some smoke in the long distance, it looks like an hour or half an hour walk. I sigh loudly while walking down the road in that direction, "Okay Sora down," I say while placing Sora down on the floor, he whines a little but I continue to walk towards the distance.

"Carmen wait up!" Luna calls from behind me as I glance back to her; she has her backpack on her back and is running after me while waving arms about.

"I am walking~ I am walking and humming~" I sing while not humming, humming is not my thing unless I am that bored. Luna runs up beside me with a pout before running ahead of me.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yells as I give her back a blank look.

"Yeah… you do that you rainbow," I say while rolling my eyes as Sora starts barking at her, Sora really likes barking at Luna for some strange reason. I look ahead and see Luna collapsing forwards and I only shake my head at her, she has no stamina at all… its just… whoa.

"Told you baaakaaaa~!" I hum while walking pass her as she raises her hand to me with a pout.

"Caaarmeeen~ carry meeee!" she whines as I stare at her with a blank look.

"Hell no,"

"But I'm tired~!"

"Do I give a shit? No! If Kisame was here he would carry you but since he isn't… SUCK IT UP!" I yell while my eye twitches a little, I am not in the mood to play around when we don't even know where we are… I swear if my brother did this I am stopping him from having children. I don't care if I never become an aunt… Neji the bastard (look up what Neji means).

Sora barks loudly as if he was agreeing with me and I pat his head. Good doggy you know who controls you.

Luna pouts while jumping up to her feet and slowly following after me and Sora.

"How much longer~"

"Don't you dare start that again?!" Luna giggles at me as I send her a death glare. No way in hell are we starting this game again. Sora barks in happiness as I look ahead of the path, I can just see the outline of the village or town in front of us.

"I see a town!" Luna yells while looking ahead and skips up to the top of the hill before jumping in joy. "I can't wait!" she yells before running down the hill. I get to the top myself and watch Luna trip every few steps till she gets to the bottom.

"Hurry up Carmen! I wanna get there already!" she yells in joy as I shrug to her and walk down the hill with Sora who is just walking beside me with his tongue sticking out like a happy doggy.

I smile to her once I get to the bottom of the hill and walk towards Luna who is jumping on the spot, waiting for me to lead it seems.

"I'm coming Jashin damn it!" I say while rolling my eye at her as her eyes sparks for a second.

"Speaking of Jashin," Luna hums as I glare full force at her with a 'don't even say it' look which she only grins at. "How's the 'mark'?" she asks with a grin as I glare at her. The 'mark' is the damn symbol thing that Hidan 'left' behind. When he BIT me… let's just say when it healed… it left a fucking symbol of Jashin… a little button sized symbol which annoys the hell out of me seeing as no amount of make-up will cover it up so yeah… it damn annoys me. I am guessing the lord 'Jashin' knows of this as well… weird thing is I looked up the religion Jashin… IT'S A REAL RELIGION! And it says that worshipers cannot love which made me VERY confused… Hidan cannot love me… so what the hell is this meant to mean!?

"The 'mark' is just fine," I say with a small glare before looking forwards to the town, it has a lot of stream coming from a lot of the buildings.

"What is this place?" Luna asks as I look round the town or village before looking at a building which has a hot spring picture on it. I look round at the other buildings and see the same pictures on about another 6 shops.

"Well I think this village, I am calling it a village now, involves hot springs," I say while looking to the hot springs pictures all over the buildings. Luna nods her head as I pick up my Sora who is sniffing the air with his tongue… still sticking out.

I glance round the village and notice very little people walking around, most of them are children and their mothers but apart from that I haven't seen a single man yet.

"Well… this is stranger then Kakuzu getting lost on the way home," I say with a smirk and like that… Luna has burst out laughing from remembering the time when Kakuzu did get lost on the way home… which was over 2 years ago… oh how funny that memory is.

"Yeah.. that is pretty funny," Luna says with a grin while petting Sora who decides to be nice and not bark at her for the mean time.

I glance round the village and decide to wonder round for a while. I look round the shopping places, the many hot springs and the huge houses where I am betting people live in. The people who live here must be pretty rich. I even see a vet place where sick animals go, its called 'Koizume vets'.

"Cool name… Koi…u…may?" I try to pronounce the name of the vets.

"You can read that!?" Luna yells while pointing at the name which is in Japanese. I laugh slightly while trying to think of a reason why I know that… I just know the word Koi I just guessed the rest of it.

"No… I only know Koi I made up the rest," I say while chuckling a tiny bit, hey I am damn sure I did great at guessing that. I give an awkward smile as Luna rolls her eyes at me before looking round at the village.

"Is it me or is this town… Japanese like?" she asks while I look round the town with a straight look on my face… she is very right there. It looks like something you would see from Naruto. For the record I now read the manga and only the anime when the Akatsuki members are in it.

I nod my head a little as Sora jumps out of my arms and runs off in some direction. I yell his name and run after him, Sora has a habit of running off while I walk him which is why he is still on the letch.

"Sora get back here puppy!" I yell while running after him, for a small legged dog he can run VERY fast. Sora soon stops and I see he has run into a couple and one of them… looks A LOT like Hidan but without the gelled hair and purple/pink eyes.

He has blue eyes and messy sliver hair, kinder like Hidan's in the mornings. He is wearing a blue shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, blue trousers and he is wearing a cooking necklace which has a spatula and an apron on it and the apron reads 'best chef' okay coolio I want that necklace. He is quite handsome but I wouldn't go for him.

The woman with him has very long black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, she is wearing a simple light green kimono with light orange leafs all over it, she has a diamond owl necklace which lies on her chest. Her eyes are the same colour as Hidan which are a purple/pink and her face reminds me of a super model since she is SUPER pretty. She is quite tall but she only comes up to the man's eye level. She is also wearing the same kind of style shoes as Jiraiya.

I walk up to them just as Sora jumps over to the man who grins brightly before crouching down to stroke him, his grin widening while stroking my puppy.

"Hello buddy," he says with his grin as Sora barks happily while being stroked. Sora licks his hand which he chuckles at before picking him up and hugging him, he acts like a child while playing with Sora.

"Is this your puppy?" the woman asks with a smile while looking to me. I nod my head before looking to the man who is getting licked by Sora who seems to love this man.

"Yeah that's Sora," I say with a smile and glance back to see Luna running over to me, huffing a little. "Sora really seems to like him, unlike Luna," I say while looking to said Luna who huffs at that, Sora just likes barking at her.

"Hello~ aren't you a fucking adorable puppy~" he says which makes my eyes widen a little… he swears… like the midget. "Ame I fucking want a fucking puppy~" he says with a grin to the woman who I take as Ame.

'Ame' sighs a little while shaking her head to him. "Ken, no, your spoil the dog and he'll become fat and won't be able to walk," she says with a blank look and I take the man to be Ken.

'Ken' pouts like a kid before petting Sora some more which he seems to love.

"I am Ame Koizume," Ame says with a smile while presenting her hand to me, I smile back to her and shake her hand. "This is my husband, Ken Koizume," she says as Ken grins brightly while holding Sora who is barking loudly… with joy I think.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carmen Smith and this is Luna Robinson," I say with a smile as Luna gives a shock look which makes me glare slightly at her.

"Oh… my… Jashin… YOUR BEING NICE!" Luna yells while pointing a finger to me as Sora starts barking loudly at her.

"Jashin?" Ken repeats while his eyes widen a bit. Ame glances to Ken before looking to me, her eyes have also widened a little. I nod my head softly at their reaction to Jashin, hey the guy is probably awesome. No need to insult the God. He'll smite you from below! "You mean the fucking 'badass' god of my fucking stupid son's?" he asks which makes me think.

"SON!?" I ask while raising my voice before covering my mouth, Luna's mouth is also open but soon turns into a random laughing fit.

"Do you happen to know our son, Hidan?" Ame asks with a small smile as my eye twitches a little… these are Hidan's parents… and he's stupid… HAHAHAHAHA oh my god my brain hurts now.

"Yep~ we know him~ he marked Carmen for life- OW!" Luna says but I soon cut her off with a hard jab in the stomach by my elbow. FOR LIFE HELL NO!

"If he really marks me he'll loose his jewels," I say with seriousness in my voice as Ame smiles at me.

"Ha my fucking son caught a fucking doll-OW!" Ken says but is soon cut off by a whack round the head by Ame. HA serves him right!

I grin happily as Ken cowers a little bit, holding his head in pain as Ame is holding her purse which is light green… man it must have bricks in it if it hurt that much! That or she's is super strong and awesome.

"Baka don't say things like that," Ame says with a small glare before looking to Luna and I, "so you know my son," she says with a small smile as Luna clings onto my arm for support, hard to believe she is older then me yet she is clinging to me so she doesn't fall to the ground.

"Yeah, he is annoying as hell and flirts a lot with me," I say with a shrug before looking to Luna, "he knows not to flirt with Luna or he gets hit in the head with a frying pan," I say with a small grin which makes Ame chuckle with a smile. It seems she doesn't mind that I whack her son with a frying pan.

"Fuuuuuccck Ame that fucking hurt and not in a good fucking way either!" Ken whines while holding his head with one hand before grinning to her at the 'good way' part. Ame blushes a little before elbowing him in the ribs which makes him hold his ribs in pain. I REALLY LIKE THIS WOMAN!

"May I ask, where are you two staying while your in the Hot-spring village?" Ame asks with a smile as I blink, trying to think of an answer which I cannot find… shit… we're in the Naruto world.

"Aha… no where at the moment," I say with an awkward chuckle which makes Ken's eyes sparkle as he wraps an arm round my shoulder and Luna's shoulder.

"Since you got no fucking place to stay you can fucking stay at our fucking house, right Ame-chan?" Ken sings with a giggle before looking to Ame with puppy eyes… okay I am damn sure that guys do not giggle unless they are gay… this guy can't be gay he has Ame… RIGHT?!

Ame gives an unsure look but Luna and Ken's grin together which makes her smile a tiny bit, "I see no reason why they can't," Umm… maybe the question of this guy's SANITY!?

I give him a 'what the fuck' look as he grins with a giggle before wrapping his arms round Ame, pulling her into a hug and a kiss. I mentally gag at the sight but Luna only goes 'AWW' which makes me give her another 'what the fuck' look.

Ame gives a quick kiss back before pulling away from Ken who is still grinning happily. Oh I can just see this turning to hell.

"Well let's fucking go!" Ken yells while charging ahead, leading the way while holding onto my puppy who REALLY seems to love Ken. I can hear him barking loudly from here.

Ame sighs gently before turning to Luna and I.

"Shall we go?" she asks with a smile as Luna grins while nodding and I give a simple nod with a small smile. Hidan's family seems… pretty nice, wonder why he left them here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Psycho Days Episode 2**

**Episode 2 of Psycho days~ it's really flying by now~**

**Ken: fuck yeah! It's fucking episode 2 everyone! AHH I can't fucking wait for the fucking chapter where Carmen and Hidan fucking finally get fucking together!**

**Carmen: W-who said t-there, was e-even going to be a c-chapter like that!?**

**I did~ 1Zara-Uchiha1 did~!**

**Carmen: what the fuck!? I am not getting paid to make out with a hot guy!**

**Ken: … we're not getting fucking paid at all!**

**Carmen: … oh yeah… didn't get paid in Chibi Days either.**

**Okay on to the disclaimers!**

**Carmen: yeah-yeah 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson. And Ivy Moonlit Rose Owns Ame Koizume and Ken Koizume.**

**Ken: Fuck yeah! Fucking romance is coming!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Well I found one of the reasons why Hidan left… his dad is even more perverted then he is… and trust me… I am not joking there.

Once we got to the house, Ken showed us every room and every room he has made love in… yes… I am mentally scared right now O_O.

Once Luna and I learnt where every room was, Ken and Ame decided to give us a room to stay in each.

"Fucking okay~" Ken sings slightly while grinning to us both… I feel death around the corner right now… oh Jashin-almighty save me! "Luna, you can fucking have the fucking room down the hallway to the fucking left. Carmen can fucking have the fucking room with the fucking black door," he says with a grin on his face while Ame looks to him, raising a brow at him.

"Carmen can have 'his' old room?" Ame questions while I wonder who 'he' is. Ken shrugs nonchalantly while grinning a little. Ame shrugs her shoulders a tiny bit before looking to us girls who are watching carefully.

"Well, you girls can see your rooms now if you want," Ame says with a smile as Luna grins at the thought. I would also like to see the room of 'he' as well. Luna nods her head happily as Ame smiles and starts to lead her to the room as I_ slowly _turn to Ken who is grinning like a mad man… well like his son at least.

"Wanna go see the fucking room," he asks with a grin which still isn't going anytime soon. I slowly and unsurely nod my head at him as he giggles a little before leading me to the room which will most likely kill me.

He stops in front of a black door which has many 'GO AWAY' and 'KEEP OUT' signs which makes me give it a 'what the fuck happened in this room' look as Ken opens it without any notice of the signs. I glance inside as he walks into the room and claps his hands; I cover my eyes at the brightness of the room and slowly uncover them as I hear Ken snickering for some reason

"Don't fucking worry Ame and I put the fucking junk and all the shit in the fucking bin," he says while looking round the room as I slowly step into the room with curious look on my face.

The room has black walls and a dark red carpet with some darker bits here and there. It has a dark brown closet in the corner of the room and a large king size bed under the window. The sheets are white while the pillows are red.

The window has a nice view of a lake which is just outside of the village. On the walls are posters of some ninjas which I do not recognise, there are some pictures of… Hidan… shit this was his room… shit me… oh there are many pictures of a younger Hidan, there are some pictures where he's about 6 and the oldest pictures look about 17. The room is clear and clean. Ken grins brightly as I look round the pictures… Hidan was SOO cute when he was little. I see a picture of a team picture… was that Hidan's old squad team?

It has a girl with long black hair and pale gray eyes in it, she looks like she is grinning and happy, she's in the middle, she is wearing a tight blue shirt which is sleeveless and black cargo shorts, his headband is round her left arm.

There is another boy in it on the right with messy dark brown hair and blue eyes, he is smirking to the picture, he is wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a bright yellow necklace which looks like a dove, his headband is round his forehead.

Hidan is to the left with his slick back sliver hair and he has shiny pink/purple eyes, he is grinning with a happy look on his face, he is wearing no shirt and his headband is loosely round his neck, but he is wearing some black trousers.

Their sensei is a woman with short blonde hair which curls into her shoulders, she has bright brown eyes which sparkle. She is wearing a white jacket which looks like a shinobi jacket which is over a brown long sleeved shirt, she is also wearing white shorts and her brown headband is round her neck like Hidan.

I give the picture a smile as I see his sensei has both of her hands on the boy's shoulders and it kinder make me wonder… did Hidan get his headband style from his sensei… maybe… just maybe

"This will be your fucking room~" Ken says while grinning as I look to him then give him a small nod. "Oh," he says like he has just remembered something then quickly walks over to me. "Do not fucking say Jashin out fucking loud," he says with a semi-serious look, "Baka-Hidan is a fucking criminal ninja and only he fucking says fucking Jashin so people might fucking think you fucking know him… personality," he says with a huge grin before tapping my shoulder with his grin still on.

I give Ken as very blank look which more or less says 'get your damn hand off of my shoulder… NOW' in which he quickly humming like he didn't do anything while taking his hand off of my shoulder with a grin.

"Never do that again," I say while pretending to wipe my shoulder as Ken gives me a 'what the hell' look before shaking his head a little.

"Yeah-yeah whatever fucking you say Doll," he says and then ducks to the side when I lunge at him. He screams in a girly high pitch scream before running out the door which I run out after him too, he runs away just like his son.

"AMEEE! FUCKING SAVE MEEE!" Ken screams as I chase after him, glaring at his very tall, like his son's, back while waving his arms around.

"Get back here you mother-fucker!" I yell angrily just as Ame walks out of a room and Ken glomps her while screaming but quickly moves round to behind her.

"What is happening here?" Ame asks with a sane voice but a confused face as Ken hides behind both Ame and Luna. I glare at Ken as Ame looks between us both. She seems to be glaring at her husband a little while looking at him.

"I quote from KEN, 'Yeah-yeah whatever fucking you say Doll'," I quote while glaring at the mother-fucker as he grins sheepishly as Ame glares at him before sighing heavy. Hopefully the twat gets grounded for this.

"Wait one moment," she says calmly before walking down the hallway before taking a left into a room I haven't been into. Ken sighs softly in relief before screaming in an even higher pitch before ducking into the room that Luna is standing in. "KEN GET OVER HERE!" Ame yells as I look to her, she is holding some green pole… I think it's a stick made of bamboo? Seriously what the fuck?

"NOO I FUCKING LIKE FUCKING LIVING!" gotta love how Ken has the time to swear when his live is coming to an end. I quickly pull Luna out of the room as Ame walks in with her stick of doom.

I watch with amazement as Ken has gotten hold of a stuffed teddy bear as a weapon while holding it like you would hold a kunai… whoa… you suck.

I grin while watching as Ame whacks the bear out of his hands which makes him squeal before making a duck to the left only to get a bamboo stick to the chin.

"What you said was inappropriate you Baka!" Ame yells loudly as Ken backs away from his wife, whining as loud as her.

"That fucking hurts! OW-OW-OW-OW FUCKING OUCH!" Ken whines loudly while holding his chin. Ame rolls her eyes at him before walking out of the room, probably to put her stick of doom back… I'll borrow that sometime.

"Ha-Ha~ revenge is sweet and sticky~" I say with a grin as his pout turns into a wild smirk… oh shit me.

"It fucking can be if you fucking play you're fucking cards right with you-know-fucking-who," Ken says with his wild smirk as Luna had to hold me back from murdering the bastard. My face is probably as red as a cherry right now from his perverted words playing them selves over in my mind.

"AMEEE LET ME KICK YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND!" I yell in anger as Ame walks into the room with her doom stick, it seems that she didn't take it back.

She glares at Ken as he squeals loudly before ducking under the bed; the coward is a bitch like Hidan.

"Ken get out of there," Ame says while tapping her stick of doom on the floor as a wild idea hits me… I am hungry.

"NO it's fucking safe under here!" he yells as she rolls her pretty eyes at him.

"Whoever is cooking lunch can I help?" I ask with a slight tap of the foot, Ken quickly jumps out of the bed as Ame misses him as he ducks from her doom stick.

"I'm fucking cooking!" he yells while ducking Ame's stick before running out of the room. Ame huffs softly while shaking her head. Damn Baka. He ducks unlike his son.

"There are days when I wonder why I married him," Ame mutters softly while holding her head, pinching the bridge of her nose with an annoyed look on her face. Luna giggles loudly as I shrug my shoulders, how the hell should I know I don't even know WHY I haven't killed him yet and I've only been here… not even 24 hours yet!

I shrug my shoulders one more time before adventuring out of the room and head for the kitchen where I think back to the tour of the house… I am damn sure it's this way.

I soon arrive at the kitchen to see Ken… wearing some horrible apron which is frilly and says 'kiss the cook' aha not going to happen.

"Ahh you're finally fucking here," he says with a grin while pointing a wooden spoon at me as I raise a brow at him. I am seriously debating with myself if this guy is a gay in disguise or he has something _seriously_ wrong with his head.

"Finally?" I ask while raising a brow to him as he pulls me by my arm into the kitchen and pushing a frilly red apron into my arms which says 'make this cook yours' on it which makes me shudder at HOW he has used this thing.

Ken only grins before grabbing some random cooking stuff and bowls and spoons and all of that stuff. I only eye the stuff curiously as he grabs my arm again and pulls me right beside him… awkwardness is starting to take over right now.

"Let's fucking start," he says with a giggle while doing the apron round me as I eye him unsurely, I will never trust this guy… not even with dessert. Once he ties it on, he rubs his hands together and starts mixing together, oil, coffee and milk into a bowl before glancing to me. "Go fucking wash your hands,"

"Yeah-yeah," I say while rolling my eyes before walking over to the very clean sink, I pick up the weird smelling soap before wetting my hands and starts getting my hands all soapy. I put the soap down and rinse my hands off before quickly drying them. I walk back over to Ken who looks down with the mixing.

He glances to me again before grinning, "Go fucking pre-heat the fucking oven at 325°F" he says as I give a simple, 'I am used to the no please from Ace' nod before walking over to the oven and kneel down beside it, I skim over the different knobs and buttons before turning on knob to 325°F, and stand up.

"Done," I say simply as Ken waves me over with the wooden spoon in his hands. I walk over to him and see the results of his mixing, it smells okay I guess.

"Keep fucking mixing for another 3 fucking minutes," he says while handing me the spoon as I nod softly before mixing the mixture, not to slow that the particles stick together but not to fast that everything will start spraying everywhere.

Ken grins brightly before pouring 2 large eggs… well without the shells duh, and I think a teaspoon of vanilla. I continue to mix as the smell seems to get stronger and it smells really nice.

The batter seems to be getting thinner and thinner as I mix but I stop once I glance to the clock and see about 3-4 minutes have passed.

"Oi, Ken, I'm done," I say while glancing behind my shoulder to the clearly taller 'man' who is getting some pans out and putting some greased paper out on them.

"Great, now fucking pour the fucking mixture into these two fucking pans equally," he orders almost like a commander as he puts the pans beside me. I nod my head softly with no complaints and carefully pour half into some pan and do the same to the other… I can feel Ken's gaze on me… its creepy.

I shake my head softly before equally pouring the rest of the mixture into the two pans. Ken takes the time of getting every last teaspoons full out of the bowl and into the pans… still equally.

I watch him as he picks up the two pans, puts them on top of the oven as he opens the oven up and puts the two pans into it, glancing to the clock as he closes the door.

"Take the fucking cake out of the fucking oven in 40 minutes," he orders as I nod softly while yawning into my hand, this is… okay fun… but I prefer angel cake, its healthier

Ken grins brightly while giggling as he gets some bowls out and pours some milk and four into a metal saucepan before putting it over the oven and starts heating it on a small flame.

"Whisk constantly till fucking thick," he orders with a stern look. I nod with a shrug while taking the whisk thingy from him which makes him grin and giggle before going to do something else. I shake my head at the 'man' while whisking the mixture till it is thick. "Fucking cover it and put it the fucking fridge," he orders again as I do just that and put it in a spare spot in the fridge.

This 'man' is very bossy when it comes to cooking… its like he's a completely different person.

I watch as the 'man' starts mixing some butter, shortening, sugar and vanilla until it is creamy and walks to the fridge to get the cold mixture I put in about 15 minutes ago. I check the clock and see about 15 minutes left till I need to take the cake out. He mixes the flour and milk mix with his sugar, butter, shortening and vanilla mix. After a few more minutes I glance to the clock and think its time to take the cake out.

"Hey, where are the oven gloves?" I ask while looking round the kitchen till I spot them next to the sink, I take them off the hook and see they are meant to be crocodiles since they are green and well… have the eyes and the white teeth stitched onto them like crocodiles.

I glance to Ken who is chuckling at me and I roll my eyes at him. I will kill you one day along with you little son too… man I sound like the villain from Scooby-Doo.

I lay out a kitchen cloth to put the pans on so I do not burn the table then I walk over to the oven and carefully open the door before reaching into it, I pick up one pan softly and put it on the cloth before carefully picking up the other one and doing the same to the other.

I flip the pans over and watch as the cakes fall out of the pans and onto a cooling rack which Ken, oh so nicely, put out for them.

"Now we fucking wait for them to fucking cool before we fucking icy them," he says with a grin before skipping over to me, mixing the icing as he speaks… wait… did he just skip… okay dudes and gals out there… I am scared of this guy's sanity!

"Why are we cooking cake anyway? Got a visitor coming round or something?" I ask while taking the oven gloves off of my hands and put them back on the hooks them belong on.

"Fuck yeah!" he says with a grin while spinning on the spot, still mixing and me… still questioning his sanity.

"Who?"

"It's a fucking surprise," he says with a grin which is bigger then his 'normal' ones which makes me eye him cautiously… please be someone more sane then he is.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Also I put a new story on which is ONESHOTS group of all Akatsuki and Naruto ONESHOTS that I will be writing to help me get rid of my writer's block, please PM / private message me your ONESHOTS of your favourite OCs of Chibi Days and your favourite pairings like Luna x Pein or even Itachi x Lilith OR the main character~ Carmen x Hidan or if you prefer Carmen x Deidara~ the choice is yours! 

Please review! Favourite! And follow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Psycho Days Episode 3**

**The chapters! I am finally writing something! Took me over an hour to start this damn sentence!**

**Ame: Oh well done, time does make things easier.**

**Yep~ after an hour of thinking and chatting to my sensei who is a chatter box… but he's cool… in a crazy way.**

**Ame: oh… okay, that is… well.**

**Yeah its weird –shrugs- can you do the disclaimers please?**

**Ame: sure, 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson. And Ivy Moonlit Rose Owns Ame Koizume and Ken Koizume.**

**Ahh~ thank you~ on with the story!**

* * *

I wake up with the sun in my face and a bucket of ice water looming over my face… seriously… what the fuck?!

I stare up at Ken with a half sleep face as he grins at me, the bucket of water in his hands while I lay out onto the sofa… oh right… I took a nap… which reminds me…

"HAI-YA!" I scream while kicking Ken in the side which makes him drop the water on himself, the bucket landing on his head and covering his head as he yells his girlish scream before falling to the ground, leaving me wondering if this guy is truly gay or a girl in a guy's body.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I ask with an annoyed tone while sitting up, rubbing my left eye as he sits up from his fatal position, clutching his side as the bucket is still on his head.

"I was fucking going to fucking wake you the fuck up,"

"With a bucket of ice water?"

"It fucking normally woke my stupid fucking son up,"

"Try that and I will fucking stop you from having children… anymore children," I threat as he screams while backing away from me, the bucket still on his head as I watch him back away into a wall before jumping to his feet and run to the left, crash into a wall, groan and take the bucket off of his head before taking another left and running into the kitchen, while he does that, I start having a laughing fit.

I yawn loudly while stretching my arms out before throwing them in the air, I stop after they click and repeat the process with my legs just as a knock is heard at the door. I jump to my feet and watch Ken run through the living room and slid into the hallway, I raise a brow before walking into the hallway and see him grinning before opening the front door, I see a woman with violet hair in a spiky ponytail and light brown eyes, and she is wearing a leaf headband, a tan overcoat with mash suit.

After a good look-over of her, I see that she is Anko Mitarashi from Konoha, since she doesn't age over the pre-Shippuden and Shippuden period, I still don't know which series this place is in.

I stare at her with a blank expression and I see staring back at me, like we are having a staring contest.

"Ame~ Anko is fucking here!" Ken yells loudly into the house before literally throwing me over his shoulder before running off into the kitchen.

I only glare at him as he puts me down and gives me a stern, father like look which only makes me glare more. HE IS NOT MY FATHER.

"Go to your fucking room," he says while pointing a finger at me while giving the stern look. I simply laugh at his attempts of being a serious father and walk right pass him, into the living room where Ame and Anko are.

"Oh, it's the kiddie again," Anko says with a grin and a chuckle as I glare a little to her which only makes her grin more.

"I may be younger but I'll die last," I say with a smirk as her chuckle stops slowly before giving me a glare which says not to joke about death, I give her a simple shrug before walking into the hallway and head for the room I am staying in.

It's very fun to annoy your favourite character because then they won't forget you, think about it, would you remember a super annoy girl over a dull boring girl… that's what I thought.

I open the door and then flop down onto the bed, I think for a second but a voice keeps annoying me, not letting me think. I snap my head towards the window and see a can with a black string attached to it.

I eye it for a minute before walking over to it and take it off of the window side, the string leads outside. I poke it softly and the voice wavers for a second before straightening out. I giggle softly at the new commutation can since I can hear Ame and Anko from the living room.

I lean against the window side; the can pressed to my ear, listening to what they are talking about.

"Would you like some cake Anko?" I hear Ame ask, damn I want some cake now… damn it.

"Yeah, thanks," she says and I hear a plate being passes across a table. "How is Chi-Yuki doing, Doctor Ame?" Anko says, with concern in her voice, which seems to be Ame, I did not know Ame was a doctor… whoa I am pretty surprised.

"She is doing fine, she only needs a few days rest before going back into battle," Ame says with a small hint of happiness in her voice which I hear a sigh followed shortly after she says that. I think that sigh was from Anko. I am guessing it's a sigh of relief.

"That's good, she's a good medic in fighting," Anko says with happiness in her voice which makes me wonder WHAT Chi-Yuki is, probably a snake knowing her, don't see her with any other pet.

"Well, I hope to see you soon, I'll send a message when Chi-Yuki is ready," I hear Ame say as the sound of feet echo along the living room carpet, damn I got good ears.

"Yeah, see you soon Doctor," I hear Ame say as I hear her footsteps get louder and louder, making me feel like they are walking towards the can. "Kiddie, you got a lot of nerve spying on me," I hear her whisper into the can as I give it a 'What-the-fuck' look before giving the can the finger before walking away from the window and over to the bed, pretending I never heard her say that to me.

"Ahh~ why must you make me sooooo bored you god damn homosexual Ken!" I randomly yell while staring at the ceiling till I notice something, there are pictures… of ladies… on the ceiling which causes me to roll off of the bed, screaming my lungs out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" I yell loudly which makes Ame run from the living room (probably) and into the bedroom with a worried look on her face.

"What happened in here," she asks as I cover my eyes and point upwards… well I think I am pointing upwards from where I am lying on the floor.

"KEEEEEEENNN!" I hear her scream before walking out of the room… well stomping out of the room, " I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THOSE PICTURES DOWN!" she yells more as I hear Ken scream even louder and higher then I just did and the echo of a

WHACK!

Echoes the house as I slowly sit up, shaking my head as I slowly look up to the ceiling, they don't even censor their pictures in this world. Just… ewe.

I sigh to myself and jump up onto the bed, jump up and pull the posters off one by one and once they are all off, I rip them up into small pieces and throw them out of the window once I feel a super strong breeze, taadaaa~ paper pieces~ it took me over an hour just to get them into a size that no one can tell what the… piece…was.

I jump out of the door and head to the kitchen, hopefully there is cake left so hopefully Anko didn't eat it all but then again… she does have a sweet tooth.

I search the kitchen for the cake and… find no cake at all… shit me bacon I wanted some of that cake soo badly.

"CARMEN!" I hear Luna scream my name and I cover my ears while walking into the living room, glaring at her while doing it.

"WHAT?!" I yell as loud as she did as she is in a mixture of extremely happy and panicking, what the hell is wrong with her.

"Still short fucking tempered as fucking always," A swearing voice says as I freeze completely, feeling my joints stop working. That was not Ken's voice…

* * *

**Please review! Favourite! And follow! Hope you liked the chapter and please review about your favourite part!**


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho Days Episode 4

Disclaimers are awesome! Chapter 4 is also awesome seeing as I don't plan my chapters! I just write them! Also: CREEPY FACT: My sensei and I have been getting on better then normally... its CREEPY!

Hidan: fucking finally get to fucking do this fucking thing again!

Hidan is here everyone~!

Hidan: only fucking me?

Nope, no Carmen.

Hidan: FUCK IT!

DISCLAIMERS!

Hidan: 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't fucking own fucking Naruto or fucking Naruto Shippuden or any of the fucking Akatsuki fucking members. OR any of the fucking names of fucking movies or fucking anything… But she only fucking owns Carmen Smith and fucking Luna Robinson. And fucking Ivy Moonlit Rose / Bitch fucking Owns Ame Koizume and fucking Ken Koizume.

Thank you~ now let's continue with the story~! ALSO THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Hidan: Fuck yeah!

* * *

Right there… right in front of me… is the biggest, hottest moron on the planet along with his cool hot partner… hmm… now who to glomp first?

"Kaaakuuzuuuu~!" I yell loudly while flinging myself onto the taller man and wrap my arms round his neck, hearing the silence it means that my plan of confusing and pissing off some people has worked!

"Carmen, what are you doing," I hear Kakuzu question me as I slowly let go of him for a few reasons, one of them is it is hurting my feet just leaning up to hug this tall bastard.

"Using you to piss Hidan off, I owe him years of shit from before," I whisper softly to him before getting off of him with a huge grin on my face. He only grunts to me slightly before looking to Luna and then to me, probably thinking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hear Hidan yell as I ignore him and continue to grin to Kakuzu like he isn't either there.

"Why you guys in this village anyway?" I ask cheerfully while putting my hands on my hips, seriously why are they here? Kakuzu gives me a small glare, probably staying in ninja mode for Ame and Ken before shrugging his shoulders a little.

"There was a huge blast of unknown chakra here just hours ago and we were sent to see what caused it… it seems you two were the blast of chakra," Kakuzu answers before looking to Luna and then to me, "Hidan, come on," Kakuzu says before walking to the front door and sliding it open before walking out, leaving it wide open.

"Fucking fine! But I'm fucking taking my fucking bitch with me!" Hidan yells back loudly as I can only think one thing… fuck.

I was right by thinking that since the next thing I know someone has grabbed me by the waist and I am now one 'someone's' shoulder… fuck them.

"Hidan put me down damn it!" I yell loudly before aiming a powerful punch to his back… which doesn't seem to effect him… shit me got weak! NOOOO!

"Hidan put her down," I hear Kakuzu call to Hidan which makes me praise the crazy hot man; damn I would glomp the dude if I could.

"Yeah you heard the crazy hot man, put me down," I say with proud-ness in my voice as I feel the nails of the dude who is holding me upside-down dig into my hips, OUCH! Bitch do your nails once in a while!

"Oh fuck no!" I hear him yell loudly and slightly into my ear as I can hear Kakuzu's glare… damn you mad bitch.

"Hidan, put. Her. Down." Kakuzu spaces out which makes me giggle a little, Kakuzu IS a mad bitch.

"Fuck no," he responds back to Kakuzu as I feel the glares more. Why won't he put me down, I want to be put down… why won't he just leave me the fuck alone!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yell loudly while closing my eyes, he has no damn right to pick me up like this, I haven't seen him in… 2 years… he fucking left me confused as hell and has put me through hell just from this damn 'mark' of his, I. Don't. Want. Him. Near. Me.

It seems a few seconds of awkwardness happens before I am slowly and I mean SLOWLY, put down onto the floor.

I simply glare at him as he blinks his pink-purple eyes at me, why I ask you, you leave me for 2 whole fucking years and when we finally meet face-to-face you act like we haven't seen each other in a WEEK!

"Stay the hell out of my life," I say, calmly, while glaring before turning around and walking back to the house I am staying in for the mean time.

Once I get inside the house I slam the front door shut and quickly escape to the room I am staying in for now.

I close the door as quickly as I can and look round the room for a hiding place; living with the moron for a few months has told me that he will follow me even if I have my bowie knife with me, like a lost puppy in a way.

The only hiding place I can see is in the closet and under the bed but since I don't want to move onto my stomach, I'll go for the closet. I walk over to the closet and open it up, there are some articles of clothing which look like they would still fit Hidan, pushing them to the left, I climb into the right side of it and pull the doors closed, hearing a small slam as they close.

I lean my head against the wood of the closet and think my 2 years over carefully, this mark on my neck… its annoying. Whenever I look at it HE pops into my mind like a bad cold.

"_My-my-my-my-heart-heart-my-my-my-my-heart_," I murmur to myself with the tune of Kesha – Disgusting… huh… that song suits Hidan and I quite well… whoa.

"_My heart booms, at the speed of light  
but the exit signs, always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I… really want to stay,  
But the devil inside, always wins the fight, always gets his way_," I sing with a small smile on my face, singing does make me feel better though Luna is a better singing then I am… well now she is.

"_Jump out the window, gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached, I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars, and there is nothing more that I hate, baby_." I sing softly to myself, bringing my knees to my chest while leaning my chin on my knees. It's almost like this song was meant for this moment… just… whoa.

"_There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting_." I yell softly in my whisper before rubbing my eyes and notice my hands are now wet. Oh for fuck sake I am crying. Fuck you world! I can cry when I don't want to! Wait that did not come out right.

I freeze softly as I hear the bedroom door open slowly, creaking a little as it opens.

"_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less_," I sing even softer then before as I pull my knees closer, singing this song into my knees as I slowly hear the footsteps walk over the closet.

My heart gets stuck in my throat as they stop in front of it but the doors don't open.

"_Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby_," I still sing softer as I hear movement outside the closet, it sounds like they are sitting down and I know they lean back against the closet as I feel it shake a little.

I slowly relax in this closet and put my hand over my heart, its beating a mile a minute as it slowly becomes easier to speak.

"_There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting," _I sing a little louder, knowing the person isn't going to open the door yet, I hum the tune as the next verse comes up, its my favourite line… I'll stop after this one… maybe.

"_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby,"_ I sing as I lean my head back against the wood, making a small 'thump' as I do that.

"_It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting,"_ I sing with a small smile as I feel the throbbing in my neck stop, my heart beat is just beating that fast. I slow down my singing as I sing the last verse.

"_Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, its disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting," _I sing a little louder as I wipe my tears away as I feel them drip down onto my shoulders. I count to 10 softly before shaking my head quickly, girl up woman! I just sung a Kesha song! WAKE UP!

Taking a few more deep breaths, I sit up where I am and rub my eyes; I don't feel wet so I must have stopped crying.

I freeze a little as the person outside of the closet moves like he is standing up, I quickly take a jacket and bury my face into it, I know I look horrible when I cry and I feel even worse letting people see my face when I cry, I look like a baby when I cry and I know it.

I hear the doors open and like that, I pretend I have died and that I am not breathing; play dead.

"Carmen, what the fuck are you fucking doing?" I hear Hidan, NOT Ken, but Hidan, asks as I continue to cover my eyes, glaring through the jacket.

"Piss… off…" I murmur into the jacket and notice how warm it is… damn I want this jacket now.

"No," he simply says as I hear him crouch down beside the closet, his feet moving against the red carpet.

"Just go away, Midget," I say through the jacket which I hold onto more, I really want this fucking jacket it's AWESOME!

"Give me the fucking jacket," he says as his hand grip the jacket and tug a little on it, no its mine now!

"No," I say through gritted teeth while holding onto the jacket for dear life. I hear a grunt from the albino and like that, I have fallen out of the closet and onto something close and soft…okay then.

"Stubborn bitch," Hidan murmurs under his breath as I slowly pull the jacket down to look at what I landed on, it seems I landed on top of Hidan… holy shit I'm on a hot guy!

I quickly jump and end up tripping over him and onto my behind, hard, and now my butt hurts like hell.

"You're such a bastard," I say through my teeth while giving the midget the birdie before slowly standing to my feet, Ahh my head hurts even more seeing him.

"What the fuck is up with your fucking face," he asks with a small smirk on his face but his eyes are saying another story… a confusing one.

"None of your damn business," I say while looking away from his awesome face and quickly exit the room, heading straight for the living room.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" he yells more as I roll my eye, stupid bustard.

"What are you? My fucking mother?" I ask while rolling my eyes and walking into the living room where Kakuzu is standing in the middle of it, looking quite awkward as Luna and Ken aren't saying anything while I don't see Ame anywhere. Wonder where she went.

"Oi Kazu," I say with a small grin, trying to cover up the redness in my eyes which Luna seems to notice straight away but isn't saying anything about it.

I know she knows I have been crying since she is eyeing me right now. Kakuzu seems to have noticed as well since he has cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Take me to Pein, he must know how to get us home," I say while crossing my arms over my chest, he did say he would make the Jutsu go both ways in case a war breaks out and they can't control it.

"That's what we plan to do," Kakuzu says while crossing his arms back at me, I give him a simple 'don't fuck with me' look as he gives me the same look back. Did this guy fall butt first on an 11 foot pole or something?

"Good,"

"PEEEIN-SAAAMAAA!" Luna oh so loudly yells into my ear while latching onto my back, making me fall front first onto the floor as he oh-so-happily lies on my back… I swear I will kill this blonde.

"Oi, bitch, off of my bitch," I hear Hidan oh-so-'nicely' say as I slowly and painfully, give him the birdie in a very painful way, ow my spineeeeee.

"Go fuck your tree," I say into the floor which comes out like 'guu uck yove eee,' what a nice way to say 'fuck a tree' isn't it. NOTE MY SARCASM!

"What the fuck," Ken seems to intrude before yelling loudly across the room, "you're fucking leaving?! I haven't fucking gotten my fucking granddaughter fucking yet!"

And like that I am giving KEN the birdie, no fucking way am I do-ing Hidan and having a child with him, that child would have a HORRIBLE father.

"Ken," I hear Ame growl loudly while whacking the idiotic bastard over the head, I can't see but I know it's the head but how hallow the sound is.

"FUCK!" yells the 'hurt' Ken and like that Hidan is chuckling, another hallow sound is heard and Hidan's 'FUCK' joins his dad. Well they do say, like father like son.

* * *

Please review! Favourite! And follow! Hope you liked the chapter and please review about your favourite part! PLEASE REVIEW MY NEW STORY WITH 'IVY-MOONLIT-ROSE'! It says the story on her profile!


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho Days Episode 5

_Psycho Days! EPISODE 5! OMJ KAZU HUGS!_

_Kakuzu: no, this is charity, I refuse to do that._

_Whoa someone is prissy today… what did Hidan do now?_

_Kakuzu: 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson. And Ivy Moonlit Rose Owns Ame Koizume and Ken Koizume._

_Bitch… ON WITH THE STORY! WARNING this chapter has some romance in it! Blame Ken for it! He bribed me with sweets and Anime stuff along with his famous devil cake!_

* * *

It is official… I HATE WALKING!

Right now, Kakuzu and Hidan, the biggest bastards ever to roam the Earth, are taking us to see the biggest orange asshole ever to roam the Earth, for the people who don't know who it is… its Pein… also known as evil orange… annoying orange's big brother.

As right now, Luna is singing her favourite animaniacs song: Nations of the world.

"_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama  
Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,  
Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean,  
Greenland, El Salvador too.  
Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela.  
Honduras, Guyana, and still,  
Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina.  
And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.  
Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda.  
Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,  
Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam.  
And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam."_ Luna sings and I grin, I LOVE THIS SONG and decide to join her in singing, it seems to be annoying Kakuzu as he is glaring ahead at the road.  
"_Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland.  
And Germany now one piece,  
Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia.  
Italy, Turkey, and Greece..  
Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania.  
Ireland, Russia, Oman,  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia  
Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.  
There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan.  
Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,  
The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal.  
France, England, Denmark, and Spain.  
India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan.  
Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,  
Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia).  
And China, Korea, Japan.  
Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia.  
The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,  
Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand.  
Then Borneo, and Vietnam.  
Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola.  
Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,  
Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia.  
Guinea, Algeria, Ghana_." We sing and like that Hidan is getting annoyed as he looks back from looking forwards and glares at us both, we only flash him a smile as he looks forwards and we high five each other, ready to sing some more.  
"_Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo.  
The Spanish Sahara is gone,  
Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia.  
Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.  
Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali.  
Sierra Leone, and Algiers,  
Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya.  
Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.  
Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar.  
Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,  
Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...  
Crete, Mauritania.  
Then Transylvania,  
Monaco, Liechtenstein.  
Malta, and Palestine,  
Fiji, Australia, SUDAN!" _we yell together while raising our hands in the air; it took us 4 months of practicing this song just to remember the lyrics and another month to put the tune to the lyrics… too bad we don't do Geography.

That earns us a loud war cry from Hidan as stops and turns around from walking, glaring death at us which makes Luna scream back; scared I think… ohhhhh shittttt… RUN!

"Oh flop your fepples," I say while rolling my eyes slightly and watch him take his scythe off of his back… never mind, shit me. "Luna, hide behind Kazu while I deal with this," I whisper to her before smiling to Hidan while giving a 'fuck you' look.

Okay that look has earned me another war cry and a sprint at me… oh shit… Jashin you fucking bastard HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!

"Oh shits me!" I yell loudly while turning around and running into the mass of trees… did I mention we were in a forest? I didn't? Well you know now.

"Get fucking back here you stupid fucking bitch!"

"Its MISS stupid fucking bitch to you buddy boy," I yell back to him while grinning, oh I'm going to die, all of my stuff goes to Luna and Lilith and Starr and… and… all of my video games go to Sora… yes my video games go to my dog… damn you Sora… your sleeping in Kakuzu's arms so you can't help me… you took quite a shine to Kazu and Hidan… damn you little puppy.

"AHHHHH!" I yell loudly while darting to another road in the trees and seconds later… a tree falls in the forest… did I hear it… FUCK YEAH I DID! IT LANDED RIGHT BESIDE ME! ARE YOU STUPID!?

"ARE YOU STUPID YOU MIDGET?!" I loudly while shaking my arms over my head, the stupid bastard tried to kill me!

"NO I'M FUCKING NOT!" he yells back as I roll behind a tree just as another tree falls beside the tree that just fell where I was. What… the… fuck… he does NOT love me the stupid bastard.

I throw him the birdie while walking out from behind the tree and glare at the bastard who is huffing and puffing, that is what you get for chopping down a tree with your scythe and almost crushing me ya prick!

"Karma is a bitch, bitch," I say with a smirk as he uses his scythe to lean on before throwing me a smirk… oh shit… what did he do?

I take a step back from the 'amazing' idiot only to fall upwards… how… one word my dear brainless zombies… the-rope-trick-Kakashi-did-on-Naruto-during-the-bell-test my dear zombies.

I yell in frustration before swinging my arms about, hoping I somehow hit the bastard. He walks over with his stupid grin as I glare with hatred; I hope you die in a hole… oh wait… YOU DO!

"What you fucking looking for bitch?" Hidan asks with his smug grin as I throw him the birdie along with a lot more swearing signals and dirty looks; you bastard you are soo lucky I can't reach you right now.

I growl in my throat slightly as I cross my arms over my stomach, stopping my shirt from falling down while I give him dirty looks as he walks over to me while I hang upside down like a bat… yes people… I am awesome like that.

"Fucking stay," he says with a stern look as I give a 'oh go fuck yourself' look as he says that, aha, you say that, I MOVE! And like that, I am waving my arms around, you shall not get me bitch!

He gives me a very blank look before scowling at me; yeah KARMA IS A BITCH, BITCH!

"Hold the fuck still," he mumbles while using that scythe thingy that controls to wrap it round my wrists… Ohh you're on my shit list now buddy boy.

I clench my eyes shut as he walks over, whatever he is going to do I do NOT want to know what it is.

I relax a little as something soft touches my forehead, then cheeks then lips. I slowly open my eyes as I see Hidan leaning back, a small grin on his face as he does that and like that, I think I turned a little bit like a strawberry.

"You sneaky bastard," I say with a fake proper British accent which results in Hidan chuckling lowly, whoa it wasn't his creepy I-sound-like-a-crazy-whore laugh.

"Fucking charming," he says while chuckling which makes me grin a little but not a lot, all the blood is going to my head seeing as I am upside down, that, or I am walking on the sky.

"Charming Carmen as my brother says~" I say with a grin but quickly hold my head, I think I'm gonna puke Ken's breakfast.

Hidan gives a dead laugh before picking up his scythe which is beside him… where the fuck did that shit come from?!

"Kill me and I'll haunt you forever," or at least until you get buried by Shikamaru.

"Fuck you bitch," he says before raising the scythe above his head and slices the rope, which is attached to my foot, in half.

This is how I land… BUTT FIRST! Remind me to bury this asshole first before Shikamaru can.

I groan a little while standing up before rubbing my behind, falling 5 foot hurts like HELL!

"Where do we go now?" I ask while rubbing my cheek, I think I may have bashed it while falling.

"How the fuck should I fucking know," he answers as I look to his back as he puts his scythe onto his back.

"Oh I gotta joke," I call while jogging after him before looking his back over, I need to find a way to jump onto his back without committing suicide.

Hidan only glances back to me with a look before looking forwards again.

"Well, the broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject?'," I say with a cheeky smile as a few seconds pass before Hidan finally gets the joke and starts chuckling loudly, see, I know dirty jokes just like he does.

"F-Fuck y-you," Hidan croaks out which makes me cover my mouth to suppress a laugh, he sounds like he's dying.

"That's your plan," I say with a slight tune in it before nodding my head, I now know how to get on his back so I don't have to walk, yes I have gotten lazy over the year or two.

Hidan only flashes me a small sly grin before looking forwards as I catch up with him. I look over his scythe and see a little mark thingy on the scythe which clips onto the Akatsuki cloak… this should work well.

Now to clip that little thingy off of his cloak and a free ride is all mine~

I casually walk up behind him with my hands in my pockets before slowly taking them out and reach out for the clip… so… close.

"Oi," Hidan grunts before slowly glancing back to me; giving me enough time to pull my hand away and look to the side like I'm not even looking at his scythe. I glance to him before turning my head, listening. "Kakuzu, fucking bastard is probably fucking miles away by now, we're fucking stop at the next fucking village for the fucking night," he says before shrugging his shoulders and looking forwards

It can't be that late. I slowly recline my head to the sky and blink… black with stars… I stand corrected.

"Yeah," I murmur while reaching my hand out again and slowly and softly pull the clip, undoing it and make the scythe drop to the ground, Hidan's arm jerking backwards as it does that and I back away a few steps and side step around him.

"Fuck it," Hidan grumbles with a sigh before turning to pick up his scythe, sending me a small glare while giving me a huge chance to use his back as a seat… do I? Oh fuck yes.

I successfully use the chance and jump on his back, successfully surprising him as he falls straight onto his back, hurting myself in the process as his scythe rips right into him and somehow stabs my shin while doing it… meaning his scythe went completely through his body and sliced my shin while doing it.

"Double fuck," I say while still sitting on him but slowly and carefully move my shin off of the blade, hissing in pain while doing it… that hurts like fucking hell… no hell froze over, the devil and Jashin froze and decided to put me in pain before they died… damn bitches.

"Fuck this fucking hurts," Hidan oh so nicely groans while slowly rises off of the ground, somehow staying level so I don't fall. I hear a stomach turning sound as he rips the scythe out of his stomach and places it beside him, away from him and me.

"No duh," I say while covering my mouth then quickly pull it away, my shin stinging a lot from the damn blade. "WHOA!" I howl loudly as Hidan flips himself over, making me land on the floor; moving my shin painfully and my body pulsing with pain… fuck… you… bastard midget.

I slowly open my eyes and see Hidan sitting up, having no problem with his stomach and my stomach turns… I can see his large, small intestines and his liver… oh Jashin I think I'm gonna be sick.

I gag loudly while covering my mouth and look to the ground, oh I am never watching horror movies EVER again.

I feel something rub my back as my eyes burn from gagging; I only shake my head before rubbing my mouth then eyes… I will not look there now.

"Scared bitch?" I can hear the cockiness in Hidan's voice as he asks that and I only give him the birdie… oh my stomach is still turning from that sight. I have no idea what colour those organs are… they were covered in his blood.

I hear a low chuckle from said bitch and watch as my sight disappears… oh… my… god… I'm blind!

"Calm the fuck down," I hear him whisper RIGHT in my ear… fuck I'm going to die… as I said before my video games go to Sora and the rest of my stuff go to my _awesome _friends, Lilith, Starr and Luna.

I feel my body being turned and my shin being forcefully turned as well, earning a whine of pain from me… yes… I am NOT good with pain; I DO NOT LIKE THE BITCH ITS EVIL!

If possible, I hear an 'eye-roll' and a mouth-turning sound… and then something wet on my shin… shit… he just SPAT on my shin! Eww… just… eww.

"You're going to pay for that," I say through grinded teeth while digging my oh so 'nice' nails into my palm as a grunt is heard from the midget that spat on me… yes… that sounds disgusting and trust me… it feels HORRIBLE!

I only hear a ripping sound and my arm becomes cold… NOO MY JUMPER!

"OI!" I howl as I think my sleeve is put on my wound and yell VERY loudly in pain, falling onto my back as I feel tears welling up in my eyes. It hurts it really-really hurts!

"Stop fucking being a fucking cry baby," I hear Hidan yell back at me as my nails dig into my palm, this really hurts that I can't even give him the birdie.

"G-Go fuck an f-f-f-fucking t-t-tree," I say very badly through my teeth as the pain slowly starts to die down.

He grunts even louder as I think something… he can infect me with whatever disease he is carrying in his mouth!

"You're god-damn trying to kill me!" I yell loudly, hoping to deafen him as I think that through. In health class! You can spit on a wound to speed up the healing but you have infected someone if it isn't your saliva! It's a kinder low chance BUT STILL!

"Fuck off!" Hidan yells even louder as I hear the sound of fabric being ripped but it isn't my clothes… must be his. "I fucking know the fucking risks of fucking doing that but fuck off! It will fucking help so, fuck, off." He says the last bit calmly which only scares me more… Hidan is never calm.

I decide to keep my mouth shut as I hear him stand up and pull me to my feet, only to have me raise my right leg to take the weight off of my stinging like hell, shin.

I take a sharp intake of air as I feel Hidan pull me forward and slowly open my eyes as he lifts me up, his scythe in one hand as I am on his back… my plan worked somehow! I am proud of myself and somewhat in pain.

I smile to myself softly and slowly look to my shin which hurts, he is being careful of my shin which makes me smile a little more before wrapping my arms round his neck, my smile turning into a grin.

Hidan opens his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off with some awesome song lyrics.

"Pull me off to darkened corners,

Where all other eyes avoid us.

Tell me how I mesmerize you,

I love you and despise you.

Back to the crowd where you ignore me,

Bedroom eyes to those before me." I sing softly for him to hear, the song is 'Super Psycho Love' by Simon Curtis. It's awesome as well.

Hidan doesn't say anything after a moment pause so I'm guessing he is listening.

"Say you want me,

Say you need me.

Tear my heart out slow,

And bleed me." I murmur softly to him, cuddling into his neck while closing my eyes. I only hear him hum some tune softly in his deep-ish voice. It's a kinder soft tune which makes me yawns into my arm… night.

"Night, Koizume," I murmur night and his last name while opening my eyes a little to look to him. Hidan Koizume… not a bad tune to it.

"It's fucking Koi for you bitch," he says while glancing back to me as my eyes spark a little. I give him a playful glare before closing my eyes, letting sleep kill me, becoming dead to the land around me.

* * *

_**Please review! Favourite! And follow! Hope you liked the chapter and please review about your favourite part! PLEASE REVIEW MY NEW STORY WITH 'IVY-MOONLIT-ROSE'! It says the story on her profile! Also I know this chappie had some romance in it… blame Ken for it… he is BEGGING for it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Psycho Days Episode 6

Psycho Days Episode 6! This is epic cool! Pein needs a hug!

Pein: Don't even try it.

Someone has been hanging around with Carmen a lot.

Pein: can we start this already.

Sure! Disclaimers Pein!

Pein: okay. 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson. And Ivy Moonlit Rose Owns Ame Koizume and Ken Koizume.

OKAY! Let's start episode 6 shall we! 2012 rest in peace seeing as for me 2013 sucks as fucking hell a lot =_= also sorry for the wait everyone! I only write when I have ideas and let me say this… this one was a pain in the ass to write! TOOK ME MONTHS!

* * *

Once Hidan had woken me up in the near by village I noticed one thing… we were in a room… at night… with one bed… oh fuck that. Before he could even get into the bed, it was night-time when he woke me up; I started to build a pillow barricade between us.

But Hidan didn't seem to like this 'barricade' of mine since he's a son-of-a-bitch… no insult to Ame or Ken since Ken makes a meaaaan cake and Ame… well scares me quite a bit.

"Leave the barricade alone!"

"Fuck no! Put it fucking down!" and right now… we are fighting over the barricade being put down or not… hopefully not.

"It's my god damn barricade so I want it up!"

"_I_ fucking paid for the fucking room so it's fucking coming down!" we continued to argue till I gave up, too much trouble over a pile of pillows. And he also had a point in what he said… he did PAY for the room.

I childishly stick my tongue out at him before grabbing one of the white covers and curling up into it, leaving no space for him in my blanket so he can use the other ones.

I hear him grunt loudly at me as I hear and feel the bed move as I curl up a little into my blanket, making myself comfortable.

I yawn a little while burying my head into the pillow and covers, not at all caring about the arm round my stomach, pulling me backwards.

And within minutes, dreamland has kidnapped me to the land of Narnia. Hopefully I'll be able to kill the witch this time!

But before I leave for Narnia, I hear whispering in my ear, making me feel even sleepier as it's a song that is years old but its one of the songs that Deidara, Hidan and Kisame learnt off-by-heart. Second to None by Chris Crocker.

"_Threw me way too far away,  
I ain't no stupid boomerang.  
I ain't no bitch for you to fuck;  
well now you're all shit out of luck_." I hear him whisper which only causes me to curl up into the blanket more before rolling over to face him, opening my eyes a bit to see his eyes barely open, looking a little shiny even in this poor light. Like a dreamy purple with a hint of pink.

"_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much_," I say with a small grin while leaning down and burying my nose into his neck, smiling, feeling quite happy for some reason. Am I drunk? Yes I am very sure I am drunk.

He lets out a small laugh as I feel like I am pulled closer to him, kinder like a mega super close up… okay his hot-ness is very hot… and quite weird.

"Good night Hidan," I say softly while leaning into his neck and his grip, he's sooooo warm like a human sized hot-water bottle… damn they NEED to make one of those!

Fucking people should get off their asses and make one!

"Its Koi to you bitch," he grumbles into my shoulder which tickles, causing me to shudder/shake, that felt WEIRD! Super weird! Never again!

"Whatever… Koi," I whisper softly while closing my eyes, finally letting my trip to Narnia begin but remember one thing… Koi means Love so I just called Hidan Love… shit me fluffy bunnies!

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

Most… awesome… dream… EVER! I finally killed that damn witch and took over her kingdom! Awesome dream EVEEEER!

I move slightly to try to make myself more comfortable but remember something… I called Hidan Koi which means Love… screw that word.

First thing I do when I wake up is… scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get off of me you perverted teme!" I yell ever so loudly into the 'perverted teme's' ear which causes him to jerk away and magically fall off of the bed… go Merlin you magic person!

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" he nicely yells while sitting up from the ground, his left leg somehow still on the bed. Stupid bastard should stay on the ground.

"Many things are wrong with me, like how a motha-fucka like you could sleep beside someone as awesome like moi without moi kicking you off the bed," I say to confuse him which has worked since he is giving me a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-now' look which I seem to be getting a lot of this week.

"Fucking bitch," he grumbles to himself which makes me glare at him in a 'I-hate-you-like-clowns' type of glare as he stands up from the ground, clicking his back while doing it.

"You old man, you're as old as the dinosaurs," oh how the Kesha songs as warped my brain~

"I'm not fucking old! Kakuzu-bitch is fucking old!" Hidan yells at me as I see a small tick mark on his forehead… okay… old comments will not be tolerated by him… okay I'll remember that unless I want to do a mini suicide moment.

"Yeah-yeah," I say with the wave of the hand as I move around a little before sitting up on the bed, kicking the covers off of me.

I catch Hidan staring at me for some reason so I simple blink and look myself cover, my shirt has risen in my sleep so its shows bit a bit of my black and white laced bra and my trousers are just hanging off my hips… shit me stupid.

"Like what you see, bitch?" I say with a teasing tone while giving him a small dirty look which he doesn't seem to get.

"Fuck yeah," he replies as I resist a face-palm and pull my tank top down so I am covered and sit cross legged to stop the pervert from looking me over anymore. "… bitch you're fucking blushing," Hidan says with a smirk while kneeling on the bed, trying to make himself look big to me.

I give him a look before rolling my eyes, shit… I am blushing… I can sense it with my Carmen-senses.

"Yeah, so what," I say while slowly standing up on the bed so I'm about his height, maybe a bit taller.

"Nothing," he says with a shrug of his shoulders before walking away from the bed and grabbing his Akatsuki cloak which is hung up, behind the door… okay… the fuck?

"Nothing… all you can say is NOTHING!? Where the fuck are the insults?! The threats!? THE PERVERTED SMIRK?!" I question loudly while stamping my foot on the bed, even more confused about this bastard.

Hidan seems to smirk at me as I roll my eyes a little, forget about the perverted smirk, it has returned!

"Never mind forget what I said," I say with a wave of my hand before jumping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom, "walk in on me while I'm in the shower and I will burn you, Kay," I say calmly while shutting the door and safely locking it, I give the door a peace sign in victory before turning the shower on and sighing softly, I still wonder how I am sane… I did take anger management… that reminds me… BURN KISAME the damn fuck-face fish!

I nod to myself before stripping, quickly showering with everything… needed for a shower before drying myself off and notice something, I haven't got any clean clothes… shit.

With a grind of my teeth, I pull my towel closer to me before slowly and CALMLY walk back into the bedroom, getting a wolf whistle while doing it… its official… I will blow up your shit bitch.

"I will blow up your stupid crap," I say very calmly as Hidan is sitting on the bed, cross legged while grinning at me, "but first, I need some clean clothes," I say also very calmly while keeping the heat off of my face, its working so far bitches~

"Whatever," Hidan says while jumping slightly up and off of the bed before leaving the room for a good five minutes before returning with jeans and a tee shirt, coolio. He then proceed to throw the clothes at me which I barely catch with my towel on, I can feel it slipping down my back and the top of my chest. "Keep the fucking clothes," he says before smirking his smexy smirk, "they are fucking mine for the fucking record," he says as I shrug and walk to the bathroom.

"Whatever shitake," I say while walking back to the bathroom with my towel just falling off of my back which earns me yet another wolf whistle, "I will burn you damn it! Don't think I won't you know I will shit-bitch!" I swear through the door while locking it and places the clothes in the sink, the tee shirt is black (didn't know he owned shirts for the record, it's a damn surprise to us all including his fucking lover Jashin) which is pretty big with a blood like… design I hope… on the front of it while the jeans are fucking huuuge on me… no joke they BARELY stay on my hips and I am so glad I have a belt… which is in my bag… shit me sticks… its in the other room.

I growl under my breath while walking into the bedroom like room before kneeling down beside the bed, opening my bag and start to look for my very lovely checkered belt. Seriously? Where the fuck is it! I need that shit!

"Take a picture, it will bloody last longer," I say to Hidan as I feel stares which results in the bed moving up and his footsteps echoing the room as he starts walking round it like the shitake he is. I swear a shitake is a mushroom as well? Fuck I called him a mushroom… YAY… NOO… okay never mind he's a bitch-faced midget.

"What the fuck are you fucking looking for bitch?" Hidan asks from behind me as I glance to his smexy face as he looks over my shoulder as I dig through my bag for my belt which has jumped into the world of Narnia… damn… I hope it doesn't take over my kingdom!

"My belt," I say simply so even a five year old could understand me. Damn I need a chill pill… cola will do but now… I NEED COLA! DO THEY EVEN HAVE COLA IN THE NARUTO WORLD?! Oh dear Lord… I hope they do. "Fuck," I murmur while sighing. They don't!

"Fuck this shit," Hidan says while grabbing one end of my bag before tipping it upside down, letting all of the insides of it fall out and spread out onto the floor… bitch!

"HEY!" I yell at him while slapping his side, standing up while doing so, "I don't need any of your so-called '_help_' Fuck-face!" I yell at him as he rolls his eyes at me, giving me this 'you-are-a-bitch' look as I give a 'I-FUCKING-KNOW' look seeing as we all~ know I am a bitch and _proud_!

"No fucking need to get prissy bitch," he says with an annoyed tone as I throw my now empty bag at him. My emotions are running wild right now which has never happened before! I don't like this okay!

"I'm not PRISSY!" I scream loudly while quickly looking down to the floor, clenching my fists which soon turn white.

"Oi," he says suddenly as I turn my head away from him, "look at me," he says as I turn away from him again as he keeps moving to try to see me, glaring at the ground as my eyes burn a little.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong okay," I say clearly while clenching my hands, "even since I got here and saw you… I can't freaking bloody damn keep my emotions in check okay," I say, feeling my voice shake horribly while I slowly walk across the room and drop onto the bed, not caring as my nose is pushed against the covers… stinging like a bitch.

I hear Hidan sigh loudly as I reach my hand out for a pillow, grab on then throw it at him, sitting up on the bed with a glare when I throw it.

"Why won't you just go away!" I yell while throwing another pillow at him, "you've made my life so fucking shit!" another pillow, "you've screwed up my life horribly!" another pillow, "why won't you just leave me alone and never come back!" I scream while grabbing the last pillow and burying my face into it, feeling the tears roll down my face while I scream and shout into it.

I hiccup into the pillow softly as I feel a hesitant rough hand touch my arm, making me flinch like a stupid bitch that I am.

"Well I'm fucking sooooo sorry for screwing up your fucking life," he doesn't mean that, he is being sarcastic, "well life is fucked up enough, me fucking up your life some fucking more isn't going to ruin it completely," he says as I continue to hiccup into the pillow, clenching my fists more as I feel his hand grip mine some more, "I'm not fucking leaving alright," oh how I wish I could believe you – you lying piece of shit, "okay, that Jashin fucking symbol on your fucking neck proves it," he says as I slowly let go of my pillow as he pulls it off, "I'm not leaving you," he says without swearing as I lose grip on my pillow.

He didn't swear… oh my fucking Wag he didn't swear. That is… scary.

"Speak."

"The fuck?"

"Don't swear while speaking," pause, "it sounds… nice," I say while feeling my face redden as I hear silence till a hear him clear his throat a little.

"And," throat clearing sound of death, "what the hell am I meant to say," and butterflies are firing shotguns in my stomach, hell I hate this feeling. Suicidal butterflies.

"How about," I say with a moment's pause, "screw me I'm awesome," I say with a chuckle as I hear him give a chuckle back at that.

"Screw me I'm awesome," he says and I feel my eye twitch; now I wanna screw the bastard. Fuck the bastard and his smexy-ness.

I pull the awesome pillow away from my awesome face as I see him kneeling on the bed with a slight hot smirk which makes me want to screw him more. Damn the sexy bastard and eighteen year old whore-mones as I call them.

"You shall not be screwed."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I neeeeed timeeeeeeeee." Time to adjust to this place and to get to know the bastard better. I am not giving my 'flower' to someone I barely know. By the way, 'flower' is what I learnt from Monica from Friends. She is my second favourite female in the show. Phoebe beats the females' big time.

The midget only gives me a weird, confused look as I say that as I stand up and stretch, feeling a hell lot better after telling him that.

"Shall we catch up with Kakuzu and Luna? I want my puppy," I say as I remember my baby Sora is with them. I want my little puppy doggy.

"Oh, that mutt," Hidan says which results in me kicking him straight in the chest, "the fuck bitch!?"

"He is NOT a mutt! He is a pure-bred Pomeranian," I say with pride about my little baby as I really wanna see my baby.

"Don't fucking tell Kakuzu-bitch that. He might try to sell the pup," he says with less swears while turning around which results in me jumping on his back out of pure hormones.

"Stop being soo fuck-able!" I yell slightly in his ear as he staggers forward for a second before grabbing my legs to carry the awesome bitch which is me.

His only reply to that is a grunt as I play with his Akatsuki cloak a little as he walks towards the door where his scythe is, grabs it before opening the door and walking out with his scythe in hand as well as me on his back.

And it is now official, if you get a ride from a dude holding a three bladed scythe who smells of blood and bodies: YOU ARE BOUND TO GET STARED AT!

Oh well. The fat fuckers are jealous of my smexy manwhore.

"People are jealous of my smexy manwhore," I say with pride as I feel a hand whack the back of my head.

"I am not YOUR manwhore; you're MY whore!"

"Says who?!"

"Say I!"

And cue laughing fit from me.

It doesn't actually take us long to find Kakuzu and Luna since Sora hates Luna which results in my puppy barking his head off but it seems Kakuzu didn't mind. Why you may be asking? Its cause Luna starts throwing fits at my dog who takes them and continues to bark and let me say this. Kakuzu lives with Hidan. A barking dog and a screaming girl got nothing on him. Poor bastard. Poor-poor bustard Kakuzu. May Jashin have pity on his soul.

"Sooooraaaa-kuuuuuuun~" I squeal while hugging and snuggling my puppy who just whines and nuzzles my neck so cutely like the baby he is. I love my baby. If I love something. I pray for Jashin to pity whoever makes fun of them since he will need to hold me back from ass-whooping their ass.

"Your puppy is evil,"

"He takes after his master," Kakuzu says to Luna as I snuggle and give my puppy love who accepts my love, hugs and kisses since he's my little monster.

I stand up with my puppy in hand who kinda dies in my arms, all happy like as I take my place beside Hidan which makes my puppy perk up as his ears go up and he eyes Hidan like meat.

"What the fuck you looking at mutt," he questions which earns a sharp nudge in the ribs by me. We all start walking, probably towards the hideout and I stand beside Hidan.

During our walk; Sora must have decided he likes Hidan since he makes this adorable whining sound while making his ears go flat against his head while sticking his little tongue out of his mouth, being utterly ADORABLE!

Hidan only raises a brow slightly at my puppy before looking forwards but he raises his hand and pets Sora behind his ear a little which makes him look like he is going to fall asleep. After awhile of petting Sora who makes his adorable face, Hidan takes his hand back and puts both of his hands in his pocket. Bitch doesn't know adorable like Sora.

I continue to pet my puppy as Luna seems to ask Kakuzu a lot of questions about how the Akatsuki are going.

"Has anyone died yet?"

"No."

"How many tailed beasts have you gotten?"

"That is classified information."

"Does Pein still have orange hair?"

"Yes."

"Is he still as sexy as ever?"

"… I am not answering that."

"Kakuzu you are sooooo fucking gay!"

"Shut your mouth Hidan before I cut your tongue off, stuff it down your throat and sew your mouth shut!" Ohh… gay jokes don't stand with Kakuzu. Note-to-self. Note-to-self.

After a moment of silence, the questions stay back up again and I continue to pet my puppy till he wants to get to the floor to run around but he does stay within a certain distance of the 'group'.

"Sooooo many orange crack jokes to use~" I hum to myself randomly as I see Hidan and Kakuzu glance back to me, then to each other then back to the front. The fuck dudes? I don't know those looks!

"That is one way to commit suicide," Kakuzu says to himself as I raise a brow at that. The fuck, I made many orange jokes when they were in my house. Why the fuck can't I do it now?

"The fuck Kazu?" I say with my raised brow as I glance down to see Sora chasing Hidan which is cute as Hidan ends up picking up Sora and petting him after Sora kept nipping at his ankles.

Kakuzu's eyebrow twitches at the nickname slightly as he slowly comes to a stop which results in the whole group stopping. Ohh… serious moment! Get the guns!

"The only reason Leader-sama ignored those jokes was because we were guests in your home," Kakuzu says while turning around to see me; dead seriousness in his eyes, "since this is our world, he will no doubt treat you like he treats everyone with no power over him," Kakuzu pauses, "with no respect what-so-ever," with that, I give a dead laugh.

"Ha, and I will laugh in his face."

"It's your funeral."

With that, we continue walking as Sora seems to really stick to Hidan, doing his adorable whine, puppy eyes and a tiny bit of his tongue sticking out as it is hot and he loves being adorable.

Damn… a hot guy and an adorable puppy… such a smexy combo. I want to pet my puppy and do… stuff… to the midget… enough information for my head without having a nosebleed.

"Dude, stop being so screw-able," I say to the two as my puppy just barks at me with a slightly tilted head while Hidan just smirks at me while petting my puppy; whoa, Hidan likes Sora… that is scary.

"Would you two stop flirting," Kakuzu says to us both as Luna giggle this evil giggle while I throw the two the birdie. That's right bitches. The birdie is ALIVE! THE BIRDIE LIVES!

"So," I start, "how long should it take to get to the base… NOW?"

"About half a say at most," Kazu here answers as I whine as Hidan has my doggy and Luna has gone off into her own Pein loving world where no one can enter… but Pein duh.

I hum slightly to myself while slowly EVER SO SLOWLY edging myself towards Hidan… why you may be asking… because he has my puppy. My adorable, awesome as fuck puppy.

"Pass my puppy."

"Fuck no."

"MY PUPPY!"

"MY DOG!"

"Who said he was yours?!"

"I fucking did! My son!"

"You have a son Hidan?"

"Fuck off you orange-head-lover-bitch!"

"Give me back my son!"

"_Our_ fucking son!"

"EWW FUCK NO!"

"I'll kill you both if you don't shut your god-damn-mouths!" and that is how Kazu here shuts people up. He threatens them to fuck. Never question the awesome smexy person that is Kakuzu.

Lesson to earn from this… Kazu has a short temper… never question Kazu unless you want to have one less limb. Yes… the bastard is scary as hell. My explanation… he has missed his morning coffee… yes… that is my answer to his grumpiness… that or he needs to get laid… maybe both.

* * *

Please review! Favourite! And follow! Hope you liked the chapter and please review about your favourite part! PLEASE REVIEW MY NEW STORY WITH 'IVY-MOONLIT-ROSE'! It says the story on her profile! Also I know this chappie had some romance in it… blame Ken for it… he is BEGGING for it.

AGAIN sorry for the late chappie! I just finished my GCSE (biggest tests you'll ever have in the UK) and I am applying for Colleges (waaaaaaaaay harder then it sounds O.O) so yeah, sorry for the late update. Doesn't help that I didn't have any ideas for Psycho Days.


End file.
